


Blurred Lines

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Fanfiction, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Sometimes it's difficult for Jensen to remember whether he's with Misha or Cas.





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Cockles. If you like it, I hope you'll leave me a comment. Enjoy.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” The words were growled in his ear in _that voice_ , as the other man took hold of his length and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

 

“Cas… Oh fuck, Misha!” Jensen groaned as he was pushed ever closer to his orgasm.

 

“Wh-what's wrong? You don't… ahhh, don't think you deserve to be s-saved?” Misha struggled with his lines as he chased his own release; one hand on Jensen's cock and the other in his hair, twisting and pulling his head towards him for a filthy kiss. Eyes locked on one another, their tongues tangled together, Misha thrusting fiercely into Jensen again and again.

 

From day one on set, there had been this intensity between them, with all the staring that Dean and Cas did - or was it Jensen and Misha? It was hard to say at this point. Sometimes they would stare at each other for so long that Jensen could feel his fingers and toes tingling.

 

Then there was the flirting, which started out subtle but very quickly escalated into something much more obvious. Everyone noticed it, but it was only a bit of fun… right? No-one thought they actually meant it. Sure, there were times when they would stroke each other's faces in public, and Misha kissed Jensen's neck that one time - completely flustering him in the middle of an interview - but it was nothing other than friendship.

 

Everything had changed, though, on the day that Misha discovered destiel fanfiction and showed it to Jensen. He went to Jensen's trailer with his iPad, laughing over the cute and funny story about Cas baking Dean a pie, to win over his heart. Jensen thought it was funny too. Then they found others, where Cas got cats - which Dean always complained about but gave in in the end - or was adorably obsessed with bees. They read one after another, finding them hilarious and sweet, both of them complaining occasionally that ‘Dean would never have said that’, or ‘it's a good thing Sam likes interfering or they’d never realise they have feelings for each other’.

 

At first, Misha was very careful to make sure that they didn't look at any of the fanfics labelled mature or explicit, but inevitably he clicked on a tag, not noticing what the rating was. It was one where Dean and Cas finally realised their feelings for each other, starting with slow, gentle kisses which developed into them having raunchy sex against the wall. As they read, they both became hyper-aware of how close they were sitting, and tried to ignore the fact that suddenly, neither of them were able to breathe properly.

 

Jensen's mouth was dry and his breathing was becoming shallower. He didn't want to look at Misha, because he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. He fixed his eyes on the screen, but he could feel those stunning blue eyes staring at him, and eventually had to return his gaze. Lifting his eyes slowly, he was shocked to see the raw hunger on Misha's face, and the temptation became too much.

 

They inched closer until their breaths were mingling, both waiting for the other to make some kind of move, but in the end they did it together. It was almost as if something had burst; mouths devouring, tongues and hands exploring. Misha took control, pushing Jensen backwards onto the sofa, until their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. Hips rolled rhythmically, until Misha undid their pants and released them both, then took their cocks in his hand together and expertly stroked them to completion. As they came down from the ecstasy, they knew that it was all going to be different from now on.

 

Since then, they had made the most of every chance they got, and the lines between them and their characters had become more and more blurred. Sometimes they would reenact whole scenes from the show during their lovemaking - Jensen was particularly fond of the one from season five where Cas slammed Dean roughly against the alleyway wall. It always led to great sex. Although, to be honest, the sex was never anything less than great.

 

Jensen would often call Misha Cas, but Misha always remembered that it was Jensen he was fucking. He could never forget the name of the gorgeous green eyed actor underneath him, who always gave himself to him so fully… so beautifully. In return, Misha was very happy to ‘be’ Cas for Jensen, to act the part. Which is why he was currently fucking Jensen over the table in his trailer, wearing nothing but Castiel’s trenchcoat.

 

“C… Misha. Yes, grip me tight, right th-there.”

 

Misha speeded up his hand and thrust into Jensen harder, making sure to hit his prostate, until Jensen came, shouting his name. The right name this time. His release spilled over Misha’s hand and painted the table with sticky white stripes.

 

“Good things do h-happen, Dean. Fuuuuck!” Misha followed Jensen over that edge; shuddering as he came. He draped himself over Jensen, as he got his breathing under control, planting delicate little kisses on the other man’s back and neck. He looked around for something to clean themselves up with.

 

“Have you got anything we can use to clean ourselves up? If not, I could use the coat.”

 

“No, Mish. You’re not using that. It would be sacrilege or something. Here.” Jensen reached for his discarded t-shirt and handed it to Misha. He could only guess at the fans reaction if they even guessed at what Misha had just suggested.

 

Once they were somewhat decent again, Jensen pulled Misha into his arms in a loving embrace, and kissed him gently. A smug smile spread across his face as he looked his man in the eyes.

 

“Hey Misha. I think we just made destiel canon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [Patricia1974](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia1974/pseuds/Patricia1974) for beta-ing this for me.


End file.
